Dangerous Love
by reader13lovesbooks
Summary: Esme, now a vampire, is reunited with Carlisle, her love. But the short-lived peace is interrupted by werewolves, newborn armies, and danger around every corner. Sequel to Eternal Love and Broken Love. From the author of High School for the Cullens.
1. Preparations

Dangerous Love

Disclaimer: Oh, please, if I owned Twilight, I would make a whole bunch of friends and myself vampires, and one of my friends a werewolf. (It is recommended that you read Eternal Love and Broken Love first.)

Summary: Esme, now a vampire, is reunited with Carlisle, her love. But the short-lived peace is interrupted by werewolves, newborn armies, and danger around every corner.

**This chapter is dedicated to WhitlockRN, Superhinata, Pinetail Meryl Alice Cullen, Aelimir, JaCkSoN RaThBoNe Is MiNe, OMECTWiLIGHTer, twilighter97, carj89, Nessie0304, cullen_luv95, xFender'sGirlx, S, k-pattttttttz, nymphadora15, Lillianagreen, ultraaviolett-x, octaviia'elizabethcullen, Kookie-chan, SunnySkies4Life, ChocolateGal16, StantonLover4Life, liz, Briony97, xtwilightxchickx, and Anne Lynn.**

Preparations

Esme POV

"So there are going to be white calla lilies everywhere, okay? And the bridesmaid dresses will have to match, or it'll just look plain weird." Alice was babbling excitedly as she made the wedding preparations. I just stared at her, utterly bewildered.

"Um, Alice. _Alice_. ALICE!" She looked up, bouncing up and down in excitement. "Carlisle and I haven't even fixed the wedding date yet, you know."

"So that reminds me, love, would you like a winter or summer wedding?" I felt familiar arms embrace me from behind.

Alice pulled out a folder and displayed the pictures. "These are all the places you can have your wedding. Personally, for a winter wedding, I would say to have it inside. I mean, we vampires can handle the cold, but I'm pretty sure there's going to be human guests, too. So the best indoor place would be our house, right here!" She paused. "Oh! That means we can just hold the wedding in here, regardless of the season! But in summer, we can have the reception out in the gardens!"

I settled back into Carlisle's arms and just waited patiently as Alice released her pent up energy. It was August, which meant that it was almost time for the kids to go back to school. I was still a newborn, so no one was sure if I could handle working with humans yet, so I had apparently quit and taken up a job elsewhere.

Ever since June, when I'd first been changed, I had continued living at my Uncle Charlie's house. He had accepted my claim of being infected by a tropical disease, but he knew that there was something else. But he didn't pry. He was so much better than my ex-parents.

"So, Carlisle, summer or winter?" I asked.

He rested his chin on top of my head. "Whatever you would like, my dear."

"Alice?" She paused and looked up at me. "I think we should have an August wedding. That's when the gardens will be in full bloom."

"That's an excellent idea!" She started taking notes, still talking nonstop.

Bella came into the room. "What are you guys doing?"

"Discussing wedding preparations. Bella, what do you want your bridesmaid dress to look like?"

Bella seemed to blanch, though that was impossible, as she slowly backed away. "Um, I'm going to go do…stuff. Yeah." She ran off.

Alice was still talking. "And the food – well, you two might have to fake eating the cake. You'll have to cough it up later, but it's all for the sake of keeping up the human charade. Oh, Esme, who do you want to walk you down the aisle?"

I paused to think about it. traditionally, the bride's father would walk her down the aisle on her wedding day, but, to tell the truth, I don't think my father deserved it. In my book, a father was someone who cared for his child like the most precious thing to exist, and loved his child with all his heart. My father did none of that. The one man who _was_ like my father was –

"Charlie. I want Charlie to walk me down the aisle."

**Aw, Charlie is AWESOME in my story, isn't he? Review if you think so!**


	2. Werewolves

Dangerous Love

Disclaimer: Oh, please, if I owned Twilight, I would make a whole bunch of friends and myself vampires, and one of my friends a werewolf. (It is recommended that you read Eternal Love and Broken Love first.)

Summary: Esme, now a vampire, is reunited with Carlisle, her love. But the short-lived peace is interrupted by werewolves, newborn armies, and danger around every corner.

Werewolves

Esme POV

I was in the garden, watching as the plants tended to themselves, when Alice stuck her head out of the window. "Esme, we're having a very important family meeting right now."

I stopped the plants and walked inside. Everyone was gathered in the living room. I sat down on the couch and watched as Carlisle spoke.

"Alice just came to me and told me that she could no longer see our future. It was all a fuzzy darkness."

"Doesn't that usually mean that someone's – dead?" Bella whispered.

"Yes, that is normally the case. But, hopefully, this will be something different."

Edward froze and turned to look out the window. "I think…the wolves are coming."

"The werewolves are back?" Emmett asked, looking excited at the prospect of a fight. Bella looked a bit worried for some reason.

"There are werewolves who live down in La Push," Carlisle told me. "We have a treaty with them. We don't bite any humans, and they don't reveal our secret. We also have a treaty line that neither of us is supposed to cross, but today, they have."

"They're going to be here in a few minutes," Edward announced. We all got up and waited outside of the house.

I was still a newborn, so my eyes were still red. But in public, I would wear blue contacts, although I tried not to go out in public. But that was hard when I worked at the hospital, and I would be teaching again soon.

A line of giant wolves approached the house (they smelled somewhat). They looked familiar. I realized that they were the wolves that had saved me from Laurent, although there seemed to be more of them now.

One of them, a black one, slinked back into the pack. In his spot was a tall man wearing shorts. He stepped forward. He looked familiar.

Carlisle stepped forward after giving me a short kiss. I saw a wolf with fur the color of an oak tree watching me sadly. It was the same one outside my window the night we had gotten back from Volterra.

"Hello, Sam," Carlisle greeted the wolf in human form. "What's your business today?"

"Two subjects. One is the change of her." He pointed at me. "The treaty forbids you from biting any humans."

Alice spoke up. "We told you that day, we didn't _bite_ her. We used a needle to inject her with the venom. So we didn't really break any rules."

The oak-colored wolf growled and disappeared. Another human came back out. I tilted my head to the side. Who was he? Then it hit me. Zachariah "Zack" Terreo, the one who had given me information on the Cullens.

"It's the same thing. You changed her!" he barked.

"Would you rather her have died that day?" Bella snapped.

Sam glared at Zack, who glared back but fell silent. "We have a more important matter at hand." He stepped forward. "We were patrolling when we scented a vampire, who had just killed a hitchhiker. Do you recognize this scent?" He held out a scrap of black fabric.

Carlisle stared at it. "Yes. That is Victoria."

**Victoria is EVIL! Oh, and by the way, next chapter has some REALLY juicy news that you DEFINITELY want to see! And I can hold it hostage, BWA HA HA!!! It ain't coming up, unless you REVIEW! Remember, review = preview!**


	3. Alliance

Dangerous Love

Disclaimer: Oh, please, if I owned Twilight, I would make a whole bunch of friends and myself vampires, and one of my friends a werewolf. (It is recommended that you read Eternal Love and Broken Love first.)

Summary: Esme, now a vampire, is reunited with Carlisle, her love. But the short-lived peace is interrupted by werewolves, newborn armies, and danger around every corner.

**This chapter is dedicated to KCcrazy, Briony97, WhitlockRN, xtwilightxchickx, Pinetail Meryl Alice Cullen, JSod93, x Vampire Bizznitch x, Mangobunny255, Lillianagreen, octaviia'elizabethcullen, Anne Lynn, liz, SunnySkies4Life, cullen_luv95, Ilove4everJasperHale, ashleyahh, and twilighter97.**

Alliance

Esme POV

"Who is Victoria?" Sam asked, puzzled.

Edward stepped forward. "A few months ago, before we…left, three nomads, who were human drinkers, had found our scent. Esme had been with us at the time, and one of the nomads caught her scent and wanted to…well, drink from her. We managed to destroy him. Victoria was one of the other nomads and the mate of the one that we had killed, and she blames us for his death, so she is seeking vengeance."

"She blames me in particular for his death," Carlisle interjected. "So she is using the old saying, 'an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth' right now, but applying it with…mates."

"So the one in most danger right now is the new one of you?" Sam asked, pointing at me again.

"Yes, unfortunately." Carlisle wrapped his arm around me. We heard a growl, and everyone turned to stare at Zack.

"Anyway, we caught her scent," Sam continued, giving a warning glare to the other wolf. "But she was not the only one that we found. There were many other trails – at least a dozen different ones. We also found several human bodies that were drained of blood, and seemed to have been brutally killed. There are also signs of fight in the area."

Jasper stepped forward, frowning. "I think I know what Victoria is up to. I've seen this before. She's creating an army of newborn vampires."

"What exactly makes them so dangerous?" Sam asked, puzzled.

"Oh, there are many things. One, there are a great number of them, in order to outnumber whichever opposing army they're facing. Two, newborn vampires have near immeasurable strength, which means they have a lot of brute force. Also, newborn vampires are bloodthirsty, which means that they attack anything with blood. And they are wild and incontrollable, which makes them all the more dangerous, because they cannot think straight, so they are more reckless because they do not think about their own lives being at stake."

"So this is hopeless for us? Will we all die?" Sam growled.

"No. Victoria is most likely aiming for us, so you are not necessarily in danger, unless you wish to fight."

"Which we do," Sam interrupted.

"Then that's good. Because if we outnumber them, we have an even bigger advantage, as we are all in control of ourselves and are more inexperienced with better fighting tactics."

"But we do not know of these fighting tactics," Sam pointed out.

"I can teach you. We will have to arrange a later date in which all of us can get together."

Sam turned back to Carlisle. "So is this a truce…for now?"

"Yes, it is. We will not be fighting each other," Carlisle agreed. He held out his hand. Sam hesitated for a second, and then shook it.

He turned back to the pack. "Come on, everybody, let's go."

"Wait!" Zack shouted. He turned to face me. "I need to talk with her. It's very important."

Carlisle stiffened as he glowered at him. Sam sighed. "Can't this wait, Zack?"

"No. I have to talk to her right now."

Sam frowned and turned to us. "Do you mind?"

"It's alright, I guess," I replied, still feeling uncertain.

"You'll be fine," Edward told me as the others went inside. Carlisle lingered for a moment as the rest of the pack ran off.

"Promise me that you'll call for help if you're in _any_ danger, at all," he whispered.

"Of course." He nodded and slowly stepped inside the house.

I walked off the porch and stood a few yards away from Zack. "What is it?"

He looked pained and tortured as he stepped closer. "Esme…I think I imprinted on you."

**Le gasp! He WHAT? Review if this made you go OMG! Or OME! Or OMC, whichever rocks your boat!**


	4. Impossible

Dangerous Love

Disclaimer: Oh, please, if I owned Twilight, I would make a whole bunch of friends and myself vampires, and one of my friends a werewolf. (It is recommended that you read Eternal Love and Broken Love first.)

Summary: Esme, now a vampire, is reunited with Carlisle, her love. But the short-lived peace is interrupted by werewolves, newborn armies, and danger around every corner.

Impossible

Esme POV

I was confused. "What in the world is 'imprinting'?"

"It's this werewolf thing. It occurs after we change. You see, there is this belief that we all have someone who is made just for us, or we are made just for them. When we werewolves see the person's face, it's like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. We can't bear to be separated from our imprint for too long. We will do anything for them. We will be whatever they need, be it a brother, friend…or a lover."

I stepped back. "No. _No_. That's impossible. You can't have imprinted on me. I refuse."

"I can't help it! It's not exactly something that I agreed to."

"When did this happen? That day in La Push? The dance?"

"No. You see, one of the elders of my original tribe had Quileute ancestors. He realized that I would be a werewolf someday, as I also have the Quileute blood. So I was sent here to wait until my transformation, and to be trained. If I chose, I would go back to my own tribe when I was ready, or I could stay with my brothers. In La Push that first meeting, I was not yet a wolf, so I did not imprint on you yet. I was also not yet a wolf when the dance occurred. I imprinted on you that day you came back to Forks as a vampire. I was sitting outside of your window. But the problem is that werewolves and vampires are enemies. But I just can't stay away from you anymore!"

"This couldn't have happened at any worse time," I muttered. "Listen, Zack, I can't do this. I love Carlisle. We are going to get married next August. I cannot handle an imprint right now, alright? You can be my brother. You can be my friend. But you _cannot_ become my lover."

"It's too late. I've fallen for you already," he sighed.

This cannot be happening. "Just try to somebody else, alright? I won't be able to return the feelings you currently have for me."

"I CAN'T! I don't even notice _what_ you are anymore! What gets me the most is that you've chosen _him_ over me!" He started shaking.

"Carlisle!" I shouted. He was by my side in an instant.

"Mr. Terreo, I think it would be in everyone's best interests if you left immediately," Carlisle said coolly.

"It wouldn't be in _my_ best interests! Don't you know that it's almost physically impossible for a werewolf to stay away from his imprint?" he hissed.

The rest of the family was outside by now. "Deal with it!" Rosalie snapped back. "Just get back to your side of the treaty line, _dog_!"

"I'll kick him out," Emmett offered, stepping towards Zack.

"Don't you touch me, _leech_!" he hissed. Suddenly, in his place was the wolf again. Edward and Bella backed off and ran towards La Push.

Zack lunged at us, heading towards Alice. Jasper stood in front of her, growling. He and Zack began fighting as Bella and Edward came back with Sam and a few other wolves.

"Zack, _stop it this instant_!" Sam shouted. He stopped and slouched away from Jasper. "We are leaving. _All of us_." The other wolves circled around Zack, making it impossible to escape. He cast one last look at me before they all disappeared out of sight.

**Ooh, what's Zack gonna do? Ah, well, maybe you'll find out, maybe you won't, it depends on the REVIEWS! Remember, review = preview!**


	5. Instinct

Dangerous Love

Disclaimer: Oh, please, if I owned Twilight, I would make a whole bunch of friends and myself vampires, and one of my friends a werewolf. (It is recommended that you read Eternal Love and Broken Love first.)

Summary: Esme, now a vampire, is reunited with Carlisle, her love. But the short-lived peace is interrupted by werewolves, newborn armies, and danger around every corner.

**This chapter is dedicated to cullenluv95 (well, it says that imprints happen for someone made for the wolf, although it never says anything about the feelings being reciprocated or if there is a specie limit or something), Ilove4everJasperHale, twilighter97, Kookie-chan, CarlisleEsmeFan, ashleyahh, ultraaviolett-x, Briony97, ChocolateGal16, SunnySkies4Life, KCcrazy, liz, WhitlockRN, octaviia'elizabethcullen, JSod93, xFender'sGirlx, SorryWe'reOpen, and Netri.**

Instinct

Carlisle POV

As soon as the wolves stepped onto our property, I didn't like the way that the oak-colored one was looking at my Esme. It was my instinct that told me to watch out for him.

Then he asked to speak to Esme – alone. My instinct told me not to let him. But my love and trust for Esme told me that I should give her a chance to make her own decisions. And Esme was no longer a vulnerable human. She was a vampire. And she was practically a newborn – albeit a very controlled one, just like Bella had been.

My instinct told me to be ready at any moment. When Esme called for me, I was ready. "Mr. Terreo, I think it would be in everyone's best interests if you left immediately," I had said.

"It wouldn't be in _my_ best interests! Don't you know that it's almost physically impossible for a werewolf to stay away from his imprint?"

He had imprinted on Esme. He had imprinted on _my_ Esme. My instincts were roaring for me to attack him. But my family was there, and reminded me that I had to calm down. I was not a killer.

"Deal with it! Just get back to your side of the treaty line, _dog_!" Rosalie had hissed.

I couldn't have said it better myself. But I have to admit that it was more of Rosalie's character to say something like that than me.

"I'll kick him out," Emmett had offered. I wanted to protest. I wanted to be the one to kick him out of our side.

He changed into a wolf. We all braced ourselves for a fight, except for Edward and Bella, who had raced off to find the other wolves again. He had not been aiming for anyone of us in particular, but he had been jumping in Alice's general direction. Jasper intercepted and they started fighting.

I wanted to be the one fighting. I wanted to tear him apart for imprinting on my Esme. Then Edward and Bella had shown up again with Sam and a few other wolves.

I could barely hear what they were saying, as my instincts were shouting for me to join in on the fight. I held onto Esme to stop myself.

I almost lost it when he cast one last look back at Esme. This was the first time in over three hundred years when my instincts had almost taken complete and utter control over me.

It was one of the most frightening experiences that I had ever had. I could handle spilt blood. I had performed life-saving surgeries, for God's sake! I was used to having my mind be in control at all times. To not be able to think properly was horrifying.

Was this how I was going to act every time that werewolf was around? Because if it was, then I hope, for his sake, that he never shows up around here again. But that would be inevitable. All the wolves would have to meet up with us at some point to train.

I just hope that he behaves himself next time, too.

**So, Zack really gets on Carlisle's nerves. Review your opinion of Zack! Good or bad, I just want to hear your thoughts.**


	6. Serial Murderer

Dangerous Love

Disclaimer: Oh, please, if I owned Twilight, I would make a whole bunch of friends and myself vampires, and one of my friends a werewolf. (It is recommended that you read Eternal Love and Broken Love first.)

Summary: Esme, now a vampire, is reunited with Carlisle, her love. But the short-lived peace is interrupted by werewolves, newborn armies, and danger around every corner.

Serial Murderer

Esme POV

Stupid werewolf. This was probably the first time that I had ever felt something resembling hatred to anyone but my father or that Evenson. Why did he have to imprint on _me_? Why couldn't he have just gone back to his own tribe after he transformed? Why, why, why, why, _why_?

He just wouldn't leave me alone, so one of the Cullens was with me at all times, though I could certainly defend myself. It just made Carlisle feel better, and I'd do whatever it took to make him happy.

Bella, Alice, Rosalie, and I were having a little girls' night at Charlie's house. The guys were out hunting, and they felt safer with us here, because it was closer to town than their house.

"Esme? Where are you?" Charlie called as he came home. The girls and I were watching a movie. He came into the living room. "Oh, thank goodness that you're here."

"What's wrong, Charlie?" I asked.

"It's very dangerous for you girls right now. There's been a string of murders in Seattle at the moment. The police there think that it's a serial murderer, but the clues don't add up." He pulled out a newspaper and tossed it to me. "Here, they have an article on it." He walked away, shaking his head.

The girls gathered around me and read over my shoulder with me. _…responsible for 39 linked homicides and disappearances within the last three months alone…most violent rampage of serial murder in American history…selection appears random…motive seems to be killing for no other reason than to kill…every victim discovered has been burnt to the extent that dental records were necessary…carelessly dumped with no attempt at concealment...show evidence of brutal violence…perfectly clean of evidence…all of the victims disappeared at night…something hideous is stalking Seattle…_

"Victoria," I whispered. The others nodded behind me.

"Does she actually _want_ the Volturi to come after her?" Bella hissed.

"But I don't see them coming," Alice protested. "Are they intentionally ignoring this or something?"

"Do the guys know?" Rosalie asked.

"No, I don't think so." Bella pulled out her phone and began dialing. It rang, but there was no answer. "Damn it!" She sighed. "Should we tell them now, or wait until they get back?"

"I don't know…I'm seeing flickers, but nothing for certain," Alice sighed. "But I do see us meeting up with the guys."

"That's good enough for me." Rosalie stood up. "Come on, let's sneak out. The game is on, so Mr. Swan won't see us leaving."

I scribbled down a note for Charlie, just in case, and followed the girls out. We ran swiftly through the darkness of the night and towards the mountains.

Suddenly, Alice paused, and her eyes widened. "Damn it, we have to go back!"

"What's happened?" Bella whispered.

We all froze as we heard the noise. Several sets of footsteps were approaching. I sniffed the air. It wasn't the guys. It was somebody else.

The four of us pressed together. Then we were surrounded by five thirsty newborns.

**Oh, no, what's going to happen to them? Are they going to live? Are some of them going to die? Are all of them going to die and then the rest of this series is focused on the guys or something? It all depends on...THE REVIEWS! BWA HA HA! Remember, review = preview!**


	7. Warning

Dangerous Love

Disclaimer: Oh, please, if I owned Twilight, I would make a whole bunch of friends and myself vampires, and one of my friends a werewolf. (It is recommended that you read Eternal Love and Broken Love first.)

Summary: Esme, now a vampire, is reunited with Carlisle, her love. But the short-lived peace is interrupted by werewolves, newborn armies, and danger around every corner.

**This chapter is dedicated to WhitlockRN, Kookie-chan, ChocolateGal16, SorryWe'reOpen, Ilove4everJasperHale, StantonLover4Life, Netri, JSod93, KCcrazy, cullen_luv95, liz, SarahB0B, xFender'sGirlx, twilighter97, Briony97, and JaCkSoN RaThBoNe Is MiNe.**

Warning

Esme POV

They were five males. They were thirsting for blood. And they didn't care if they had to kill us to get to their next meal. They hissed at us as they circled us.

Their bright red eyes were wild and frenzied. Were we going to die tonight? I turned my head and was shocked to see that Alice looked calm. Would we live?

Suddenly, more snarls sounded around us. More newborns? Then four more figures jumped out from the shadows: Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle.

The newborns looked panicked now as they saw that they were outnumbered. But they were still thirsting for blood, and they were cocky as they thought that their strength could conquer us.

Jasper snarled and lunged at one. It was dismembered in a matter of seconds. He tore several strips of bark and lit them, tossing the pieces into the fire.

Emmett smirked as he and another circled each other. It reached for him, but Emmett was almost just as strong as him, and he also had better control over his mind. Rosalie helped pull it apart as it, too, was burned.

Edward and Bella were attacking another one. Carlisle and I started on another. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Alice was dodging the attacks of the last one.

As Carlisle and I tore apart the newborn, Jasper crouched in front of Alice and growled. The newborn paused in his tracks and stared back.

"I bring you all a warning from Victoria." Edward and Bella paused as they threw the pieces into the fire. "We have a large army already. We outnumber you. She tells you to prepare to die."

Emmett fidgeted impatiently and stepped forward. "Can we kill it now?" he demanded.

Carlisle shook his head and looked at the newborn. "No, I have a different idea." He approached the newborn, who was being held down by Jasper and Edward. "What is your name?"

The newborn glowered at him. "Angus," he spat.

"Very well, Angus. Bring a warning from _us_ back to Victoria. Tell her that we may have more allies than she seems to think. Tell her that we may be stronger than she. And tell her that our bond is stronger than yours, joined by love, not blood and convenience."

Angus snorted. "You are weak, all of you." Jasper twisted his arm, and Angus winced. "Very well, I shall bring your message back." He paused and looked at us. "By the way, wouldn't you all want to know exactly how many we have?"

"If you wish, you may tell us."

"We have at least twenty newborns. We create new ones practically every day. We drink from humans, so we are much stronger than you animal drinkers," he sneered.

Carlisle looked coldly at him. "Boys, please escort him to someplace far away from here."

Edward, Jasper, and Emmett pulled Angus with them as they disappeared out of sight. The air smelled of smoke, and incense, from the burning vampires.

Would we be the ones who burned next time?

**Le gasp! Me is sensing danger! EEK! Review if you're glad that I didn't kill them.**


	8. Unwelcome

Dangerous Love

Disclaimer: Oh, please, if I owned Twilight, I would make a whole bunch of friends and myself vampires, and one of my friends a werewolf. (It is recommended that you read Eternal Love and Broken Love first.)

Summary: Esme, now a vampire, is reunited with Carlisle, her love. But the short-lived peace is interrupted by werewolves, newborn armies, and danger around every corner.

Unwelcome

Esme POV

It was time for Edward, Bella, and Alice to go back to school. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie had graduated last year, so they were supposedly going off to college, but in reality, they were hiding out in the Cullen house, so they would be ready at a moment's notice for any attack.

Carlisle was back to work at the hospital, so he wasn't there with me. These were times that I wished that my bloodlust was completely in control, so I could go out, although it was supposedly very good for a newborn.

Jasper was reading in his study, and Emmett and Rosalie were in their bedroom doing God knows what. I headed out to the garden to check my flowers and plants.

I tilted my head and studied the Cullen property. The lawn just looked so…boring. I began planning out the landscaping inside my mind.

I wrinkled my nose as a bad smell reached my nose. What was that?

"Esme, I need to talk to you!"

Argh, great, he's back. "Zack, you're not supposed to be on this side of the treaty line."

"But I had to see you! It actually physically hurts to stay away from you."

"If you actually tried to find somebody else, I'm sure you'll forget all about me." Please, do. I'm on a short fuse right now.

"You know that's impossible."

I whirled around and looked at him. "Tell me, do werewolves do anything that their imprint wants?"

"Yes, they do."

"Then I want you to stay away from me." This was very unlike me. I was usually never this harsh. But he was really annoying me.

"But that's the one thing I can't give you."

"Damn it, Zack!" Wow. I actually cursed out loud. "I am perfectly happy with Carlisle. I cannot handle another person loving me, especially when I don't love them back! There is a newborn army out to get my family. Don't you think this is just a little bit too much?"

I heard Jasper come outside. "What are you doing here?" he hissed at Zack.

"I am speaking to my imprint!" he barked back.

"You are breaking the treaty by doing this. It could cause war between us."

"We have an alliance right now."

"For now, but after we get rid of the newborns, do you think it will still apply?" Zack was silent. Jasper smirked. "Exactly. Now get off. You're unwelcome here."

"I agree completely." Edward, Bella, and Alice stepped out from the Volvo. Edward crossed his arms and glared at Zack. "Get away from here or I will make you."

"Are you really willing to risk the alliance right now?" Zack sneered.

"We are. The alliance said nothing about being able to cross to each other's sides. We are perfectly within our rights to kick you out."

Emmett and Rosalie came out of the house. "Where's the fight? Oh, it's that dog again. Why are you here?" Emmett asked brusquely.

"Yes, I would like to know that, too." Carlisle got out of the Mercedes and glowered at Zack. "I would appreciate it if you stayed away from my fiancée."

Zack glared at everybody as he slinked back into the shadows. "Don't you forget that a werewolf can cause just as much damage to a vampire as another vampire."

**Review if you think that Zack is an irritating prick in the ***. Remember, review = preview!**


	9. Scent

Dangerous Love

Disclaimer: Oh, please, if I owned Twilight, I would make a whole bunch of friends and myself vampires, and one of my friends a werewolf. (It is recommended that you read Eternal Love and Broken Love first.)

Summary: Esme, now a vampire, is reunited with Carlisle, her love. But the short-lived peace is interrupted by werewolves, newborn armies, and danger around every corner.

**This chapter is dedicated to WhitlockRN, Briony97, octaviia'elizabethcullen, SunnySkies4Life, twilightxchickx, liz, cullen_luv95, twilighter97, Stanton Dimitri Cullen, SarahB0B, Melissa, Ilove4everJasperHale, ashleyahh, S, carj89, Pinetail Meryl Alice Cullen, ultraaviolett-x, bemysevendwarves, SorryWe'reOpen, ChocolateGal16, KCcrazy, JSod93, Netri, and OMECTWiLIGHTer.**

Scent

Esme POV

I had returned the Lexus back to the Forks council. As I no longer worked for them, I felt too guilty taking a free car from them. Bella let me borrow her Ferrari whenever I needed a ride.

I unlocked the door to Charlie's house. He wasn't home yet. I headed up to my room, reading my new edition of _The Complete Sherlock Holmes_ as I did.

I froze as I stood at the doorway of my room. Someone had been there. And it wasn't anybody that I knew. But it was vampires.

I ran around the room, tracking down the scent. They had come in through the window. I looked around the room. Something was missing. There was my khaki skirt, my wool scarf, and my favorite lilac colored blouse.

I pulled out the phone and pressed speed dial one. Carlisle picked up at the first ring. "Esme?"

"Carlisle, some vampires have been inside my house."

"What? Do you recognize any of the scents?"

"No, none of them. They took some of my things, too."

"Like what?"

"A skirt, a scarf, and a blouse."

I heard him swear quietly at his end. "This is bad. I think you should get over to our house."

"But what about Charlie? He'll be in danger if they come back."

"We'll have someone watch over him at all times. Esme, love, you safety is my main priority right now. Please, be careful."

"Alright." I took a deep calming breath. "I love you."

"I love you, too. I'll see you soon."

We hung up. I ran around the house, making sure that all windows and doors were locked, though I knew that a vampire could break through them easily. But it made me feel better.

_Charlie, I'm going to be over at the Cullens' house for a while. Esme._

I got into Bella's Ferrari and sped down to their home. All the way, I had an eerie feeling that something was watching me. But all I could see were shadows.

I shivered, but not from the cold. Vampires are unaffected by temperature, after all. I quickly ran up to the house, knocking rapidly on the door, though Alice answered it almost immediately.

"I'm so sorry, how could I not see this?" she wailed. I quickly hugged her. "It's not your fault, Alice. There's already so much going on."

"Yeah, but still…" she still looked very upset as she headed back inside. I quickly entered and shut the door behind me, though a vampire could not it down in a second.

Another car pulled up, and Carlisle ran inside. "I think I know why they've taken things from your house, Esme. They're planning on using your scent to track us all down."

Everything was going wrong. I was a vampire. I was supposed to live happily ever after with Carlisle. Instead, I've got a newborn army that's threatening to destroy my family and a werewolf who imprinted on me. Just great.

**Yup, that REALLY sucks...review if you think so!**

Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0in; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --


	10. Investigation

Dangerous Love

Disclaimer: Oh, please, if I owned Twilight, I would make a whole bunch of friends and myself vampires, and one of my friends a werewolf. (It is recommended that you read Eternal Love and Broken Love first.)

Summary: Esme, now a vampire, is reunited with Carlisle, her love. But the short-lived peace is interrupted by werewolves, newborn armies, and danger around every corner.

Investigation

Esme POV

All of us were gathered around the dining table. Carlisle unfolded a map of Seattle and spread it on top of the table. "Alright, we have eight people. It's not safe to go alone, so we'll have to go in pairs. Emmett and Rosalie, you take the north side. Alice and Jasper, you take the east side. Edward and Bella, you take the south side. Esme and I will take the west side, near the coast."

"But if we have the werewolves with us, won't we be able to get everything done quicker?" Bella asked.

"I refuse to work with those mongrels," Rosalie hissed.

"No werewolves, then. Everybody make sure their cell phones are at full battery. We may need to maintain constant communication, so keep your cell phones on at all times. Alice, can you see anything?"

"I see us finding bodies and trails, but nothing else, really."

"Then let's go. We shouldn't procrastinate any longer."

We all entered the garage. Jasper and Alice took the Porsche this time. Carlisle had bought her one after Italy. We raced out and formed a procession of sports cars as we raced towards the city.

We parked near the docks and got out. Carlisle turned to us. "Remember, if you find anything, _anything_, at all, call the rest of us. And don't forget, we can't be too careful."

We split up. Carlisle and I ran swiftly along the coast, keeping an eye out for any clues. We were at one of the piers when Carlisle's phone rang.

It was Edward. "Carlisle, we found a trace of a vampire trail, but it's not Victoria's."

"How old is it?"

"Probably a few days."

"Alright, then it's probably faded away somewhat. Keep searching."

His cell phone rang again. This time, it was Rosalie. "We found something."

"What is it?"

"A body."

"Of who?"

There was a moment of silence, and then she spoke up. "A little girl. Six years old."

Carlisle clenched his fist and stared at the water. "A little – you're going to have to bring the body to a hospital, a police station, a morgue, somewhere. Just don't let anyone see you."

A little girl. Killed by a vampire because it was thirsty. It was my entire fault. If I wasn't here, then Victoria wouldn't even know that I existed, and she would have no reason to want to kill me, because then James would be alive still.

I raised my head up and sniffed. There was blood, and a lot of it. "Carlisle, I smell something."

He, too, sniffed the air. "It's coming from over there." He pointed his finger to the east. We ran over to the source. I had a sickening feeling in my stomach as we got nearer.

It was coming from an alleyway. Carlisle cautiously approached it and entered it. "Oh my God." He stared horrified at whatever was inside of it.

I stood by him and let out a choked sob. Because in the alleyway were the bodies of Linda and Stacy Robbins.

**NO! I KILLED THE TWO AWESOME HIPPIE TWINS! Well, I wasn't going to be killing Charlie - that's a thousand times even crueler. Remember, review = preview!**


	11. Funeral

Dangerous Love

Disclaimer: Oh, please, if I owned Twilight, I would make a whole bunch of friends and myself vampires, and one of my friends a werewolf. (It is recommended that you read Eternal Love and Broken Love first.)

Summary: Esme, now a vampire, is reunited with Carlisle, her love. But the short-lived peace is interrupted by werewolves, newborn armies, and danger around every corner.

**This chapter is dedicated to WhitlockRN, twilighter97, KCcrazy, JSod93, Pinetail Meryl Alice Cullen, octaviia'elizabethcullen, Briony97, OMECTWiLIGHTer, cullen_luv95, SunnySkies4Life, liz, Stanton Dimitri Cullen, Anne Lynn, Kookie-chan, xFender'sGirlx, barus, ad ashleyahh. Oh, and does anyone know the name of the music used for the official Twilight trailer – I think someone said something about Red Mist by Jim something, but it doesn't sound like the music that's on the trailer on the official movie side, since the music sounds more…well, mysterious and haunting in the beginning, really. Does anyone know the name of the music? Oh, and by the way, I'm thinking of typing up this one-shot that's going to be based on the song **_**Without You **_**by Hinder. Should I post it? Oh, and by the way, I've been thinking. There's only one more book left after this. If you toss some ideas and encouragement my way, then I just MIGHT continue the series...  
**

Funeral

Esme POV

If vampires could cry, I would be drowning in my own tears right now. Carlisle and I picked up Linda and Stacy's bodies and set them down gently in front of the police station.

My first two friends in Forks, besides Carlisle, were dead, from a vampire attack. I was responsible. I had killed my friends. As soon as I set down Linda's body, I began running. I heard Carlisle shouting after me, but my mind was blocking him.

I quickly scaled the wall of one of the buildings and leapt onto the roof, curling into a ball, and began dry sobbing.

I heard soft footsteps approaching me and the ever so familiar arms around me. "I'm so sorry, Esme," Carlisle whispered as he rocked me back and forth.

After a while, I don't know exactly how long, I began to calm down. He scooped me up into his arms and leapt down the building then ran back to the car.

Everyone else was already there. Alice ran up to me and gave me a hug. "I'm sorry."

I heard Bella asking, "What happened?" I was still too numb to answer. Carlisle carried me into the car as Edward and Alice began their explanation.

This was my entire fault. If I weren't here, then Victoria wouldn't be killing everybody, or sending her newborns to do it. If she got what she wanted, then everyone would be safe. My family would be safe. I would do anything to protect them.

Edward snapped his head over to me. "Esme, don't think that," he said harshly. "This is not your fault. Do not give up to Victoria."

Carlisle looked shocked. "Esme, you are not responsible for this. If anything, it's my fault. Victoria should be coming after me, not you."

"But she wants to kill _me_, not you. She won't stop until one of us wins. And who knows how many deaths that will take?" I looked down.

"Esme." Carlisle placed his hand on my cheek and turned my face. "Look at me. We are a family. We are all willing to do whatever it takes to keep each other safe. Think about it. You help hold the family together. If you're gone, do you think we'll be able to move on?" He gave me a little kiss. "I think it's time for us to go home."

Someone had spotted Linda and Stacy's bodies at the police station. Margaret Robbins had been called in to identify them. The shock was too much for her. She was going to retire soon. She couldn't handle it.

There was a funeral for them. Carlisle didn't want me to go, but I had to. Carlisle went with me. I turned away when I saw Margaret bursting into tears. We waited in line to say our goodbyes.

I gently placed a yellow daisy on each of their coffins, to signify the life and innocence that they had when they were alive. "Goodbye. You were some of the best friends I could ever hope for," I whispered. I managed a small smile. "Peace out."

As Carlisle and I walked away, I set my mind. I was going to do whatever it took to avenge their deaths. I was going to do whatever it took to protect my loved ones. Victoria was going to pay.

**Ooh, Victoria better watch out. Review if you hate Victoria!**


	12. Rendezvous

Dangerous Love

Disclaimer: Oh, please, if I owned Twilight, I would make a whole bunch of friends and myself vampires, and one of my friends a werewolf. (It is recommended that you read Eternal Love and Broken Love first.)

Summary: Esme, now a vampire, is reunited with Carlisle, her love. But the short-lived peace is interrupted by werewolves, newborn armies, and danger around every corner.

Rendezvous

Esme POV

As soon as we got back to the Cullens' house, I barged inside. "Jasper!" He was downstairs in an instant.

"Yes, Esme?"

"I need you to teach me how to fight."

"_What_?" Carlisle stood next to me, shocked. "Why?"

"So I can kill Victoria," I replied simply.

"No, no, Esme, you are not fighting." He shook his head.

"And why not? I'm still a newborn! And I will be for many more months. Are you going to waste my strength?"

"It's not that, it's just that…well, I won't be able to stand you being hurt."

I placed my hand on his cheek. "Carlisle, wouldn't you want me to be able to defend myself, so I wouldn't get myself killed, if not at this battle but another one?"

He sighed. "Yes, but I –"

"Carlisle, she's going to learn. I've seen it," Alice chimed in as she danced downstairs, taking Jasper's hand. "Come on, the rest of us know how. Give Esme a chance!"

"We should call the werewolves, too," Jasper added. "That way both they and Esme can be taught at the same time, and we can spend more time practicing instead of just teaching."

Werewolves. That mean that Zack would be there. I hadn't seen him in a while, but Sam had contacted us and told us that he had tried to come over the line. He was now watched every single moment to make sure he didn't cross it.

But I could live with a short meeting with him, if it meant that I would gain the knowledge and skills to be able to kill Victoria.

Carlisle nodded, though he looked a tad reluctant. "Very well, we shall call the wolves."

A few days later, it was time for the meeting. I waited until Charlie was asleep before I sneaked out the window. Carlisle was waiting for me in his Mercedes.

We drove to where the baseball clearing was. Just for tonight, the wolves would be allowed to cross the treaty line and be on our side.

The others were already there. Now we just had to wait for the wolves. I briefly wondered how Jasper knew so much on the topic of training newborns.

"It's a very complicated story. He can tell you himself if he wants," Edward replied. Jasper turned around and looked at us.

"Are you talking about my story?"

I nodded. He sat down and began. I listened in fascination and slight horror in the right parts as he told me of lying about his age to be in the army, being a major for the Confederates, being changed by Maria, his life training newborns in the south. But he got his happy ending, when he met Alice in a diner in Philadelphia.

"And we came to the Cullens, and we stole Edward's bedroom," he concluded while smirking. Edward scowled.

"I still haven't gotten over that, you know." Then he stiffened. "The wolves are coming."

We stood up in a line and waited, watching as bright eyes stared at us through the darkness in the trees. I jumped back as one of the wolves lunged out of the darkness, aiming right at me.

**Ah! Oh no! What's happening? What's with the wolf? You'll never find out, unless you REVIEW! Remember, review = preview!**


	13. Training

Dangerous Love

Disclaimer: Oh, please, if I owned Twilight, I would make a whole bunch of friends and myself vampires, and one of my friends a werewolf. (It is recommended that you read Eternal Love and Broken Love first.)

Summary: Esme, now a vampire, is reunited with Carlisle, her love. But the short-lived peace is interrupted by werewolves, newborn armies, and danger around every corner.

**This chapter is dedicated to WhitlockRN, xTwilightxChickx, Kookie-chan, carj89, ashleyahh, SorryWe'reOpen, twilighter97, bemysevendwarves, ultraaviolett-x, ChocolateGal16, rubysun, xFender'sGirlx, Briony97, octaviia'elizabethcullen, liz, Stanton Dimitri Cullen, cullen_luv95, and JSod93.**

Training

Esme POV

It was Zack. He stood in front of me with his head cocked to the side. A black wolf, Sam, stepped out of the shadows and barked furiously at him. Zack made a whimpering noise, but it just made Sam bark even more furiously. Some of the other wolves joined in, and he slouched back with them. I counted a total of ten or eleven wolves.

Jasper stepped forward until he was right in the middle of both of our groups. He cast a glance at Edward, who nodded, and he reluctantly turned his back onto the wolves.

"They newborns are very different from us. They're like children. They are controlled by their bloodlust, though there have been a few rare exceptions." His eyes flickered towards Bella and me. "There are about twenty of them, ten for each of us. Remember these two things: don't let them get their arms around you. And don't go for an obvious kill. Just keep moving and come from them at the side. Emmett?"

He stepped out, grinning. Jasper continued. "Emmett's the best example of a newborn, besides Esme, but she hasn't been taught anything yet. He relies on his strength and I pretty straightforward." He turned to his brother. "_Try_ to catch me." He smirked.

Emmett scowled and lunged. If I were human, I would've thought Jasper was a blur, like a ghost, or a shadow. Emmett was also very quick, but not nearly as much as Jasper. His huge hands always missed. Then Jasper's teeth were next to his throat.

The wolves rumbled appreciatively. "Again," Emmett demanded.

"No, I want to show you something." Jasper motioned with his hands. "Alice?" She danced forward. "I know some people –" he looked at Bella and me again "– worry a bit excessively about some people. That won't be necessary."

Alice looked so tiny. She closed her eyes. Jasper lunged forward. I saw Alice make just the smallest step to the side as he came at her. This repeated over and over, until they got faster. It was a dance of death (though they would never dare to harm each other), as she spiraled and twisted and curled, with Jasper, her partner, always reaching for her but never touching her. Then Alice was on his back, mouth at his neck. "Gotcha!"

Jasper chuckled. "My little monster." The wolves seemed wary this time. Edward stepped forward, smiling. I watched in fascination as they circled each other. Jasper had over a century of experience, but Edward could read his thoughts just before he acted. I saw the wolves watching, too. Carlisle cleared his throat and looked a bit amused.

"Draw," Jasper declared. The rest of us went. Rosalie had her stubbornness and determination to keep her going until victory. Bella wasn't very keen to fight, but her love to the family kept her protecting them. I watched as Carlisle went. It was very close. Carlisle's determination to protect everyone kept him going, even though he hated to fight. Sometimes, when it looked like he was slowing down, he looked back at me and kept going.

They finally stopped. Carlisle stepped forward again. "Perhaps you should take our scents so you don't get confused during the battle." Sam nodded and stepped out, the other wolves following him. A sandy-colored one, Seth, bounded forward eagerly and sniffed at each of us while he waved his tail. The others weren't so eager.

I stiffened as Zack came towards me. His eyes looked sad and begging as he sniffed me, perhaps taking a bit longer than necessary. Finally, Sam barked at him again, and he slinked backward to his pack as they left.

**If you think Zack should just go jump off a cliff, REVIEW!**


	14. Dark Tales

Dangerous Love

Disclaimer: Oh, please, if I owned Twilight, I would make a whole bunch of friends and myself vampires, and one of my friends a werewolf. (It is recommended that you read Eternal Love and Broken Love first.)

Summary: Esme, now a vampire, is reunited with Carlisle, her love. But the short-lived peace is interrupted by werewolves, newborn armies, and danger around every corner.

Dark Tales

Esme POV

It was a few days after Jasper's training lesson. Alice predicted that the battle would come sometime in March. We had some time. Carlisle was at work again. Edward and Bella had run off to their secret spot. Alice had gone out shopping. Jasper and Emmett were wrestling outside.

I sat down in front of the television set with Rosalie. She was the "daughter" that I was the least close to. She always seemed to separate herself from others, except for Emmett.

Then she suddenly spoke up. "Esme, have you ever wanted to be a mother?"

I paused to think about it. Had I ever wanted to be a mother? Yes, I had. I had wanted to have a big family, with people that I loved. But I had that now. "Yes, I have. But I am a mother now."

Rosalie gave a weak smile as she sat back. "Being a mother was my lifelong dream when I was human. I was so close to it, when it was all taken away from me."

"You don't have to tell me this," I told her softly.

"I want to. You are my mother now. You deserve to hear this." She turned her head to look out the window and watched Emmett as he and Jasper circled each other. "I was from a second class family. We were very well to do, compared to others during the Great Depression. I always took everything for granted. My parents always wanted more.

"My father worked at a bank run by Royce King the First. The Kings were, to put it simply, the kings of the town, of Rochester. I was sent down to the bank one day to give lunch to my father. Royce King the Second also happened to be there that day, learning the ropes.

"I was always very beautiful for a human, and I was proud of it. I loved the attention that I got. So I was very pleased when Royce began courting me. He was always the perfect gentleman, and showered me with gifts. He sent roses to my house every day. He told me that my eyes looked like violets, and those soon started being delivered, too.

"He told me that he hated champagne. That was because he loved something much stronger than it. I had a friend, Vera. She was of lower class than me, married, and had a little boy, Henry. I used to be so jealous because she had a family, what I wanted, but when I got engaged, I pitied her. I had been visiting her that winter night when it happened.

"I was walking home, and nearly there, when I saw Royce and his friends gathered around the corner, holding beer bottles. He saw me and dragged me over. He started showing me off. And then they – they –" Rosalie struggled on the last word. I placed my hand on her shoulder and nodded to show that I understood.

"They left me lying there, in the cold, all bloodied up. I thought I was going to die. Then Carlisle came and found me. I was changed. I met his family – his adoptive son and daughter, Edward and Bella, who were courting each other. I was so…alone. Then one day, we were camping in Tennessee. I went out hunting by myself. I came across this huge bear mauling this man. He looked so much like Henry. I just had to save him."

"I thought I was being saved by an angel," Emmett added as he and Jasper came in. He sat down next to Rosalie and wrapped his arm around her. "For the three days I burned after she carried me hundreds of miles while bleeding to death so Carlisle could change me, she was there. I thought I had died and gone to heaven."

I watched as Emmett and Rosalie looked into each other's eyes with so much love. Jasper had slid out of the room and headed to the garage as he heard Alice return. This was my family, my family filled with love. And Victoria was not going to tear it apart.

**Yeah, this chapter was very book-ish. But I had to put it in here. And it needed a bit more Esme and Rosalie bonding. Oh, just to let you know, next chapter is when the whole big battle starts! You don't want to miss it! It all depends on the reviews! I sound like a freaking television announcer! Remember, review = preview!**


	15. On the Horizon

Dangerous Love

Disclaimer: Oh, please, if I owned Twilight, I would make a whole bunch of friends and myself vampires, and one of my friends a werewolf. (It is recommended that you read Eternal Love and Broken Love first.)

Summary: Esme, now a vampire, is reunited with Carlisle, her love. But the short-lived peace is interrupted by werewolves, newborn armies, and danger around every corner.

**This chapter is dedicated to SorryWe'reOpen, Kookie-chan, ashleyahh, ChocolateGal16, WhitlockRN, Anne Lynn, xFender'sGirlx, Stanton Dimitri Cullen (that sounds scary…AWESOME!), Briony97, MacCarrot, xTwilightxChickx, liz, SunnySkies4Life, KCcrazy, twilighter97, and cullen_luv95.**

On the Horizon

Esme POV

It was March. It was the day that Alice had predicted in which it would all happen. It was a Saturday. I practically begged Charlie to grab his fishing stuff and head down to La Push to relax for the whole day.

We had called the Denali clan a while ago for help, but they had refused, as Irina was still sore over the fact that the werewolves had killed Laurent and refused to work with them.

I called the movers so they could move Margaret Robbins to the retirement home in Seattle a few days early. I was about to call Linda and Stacy to tell them about a hippie concert out of town when I realized that they were…they wouldn't make it.

I wanted to evacuate the whole town so there wasn't even the slightest risk that they would get hurt, but that wasn't happening. It was near impossible to do in just a few hours.

Jasper was holding one last training session before we all left to go hunt, to build up our energy. Then we had one final meeting to discuss the final plan.

"There will be two fights," Carlisle said, drawing a map on the ground with a stick. "One will be in the baseball clearing. The other will be in another clearing that's closer to the mountains. The newborns will split up, ten and ten, one group to each. According to Alice, Victoria will be going with the group to the baseball clearing. Most of the wolves will go to the one nearer the mountains. We and a few wolves, maybe one or two, will go to the baseball clearing."

The wolves were with us (in wolf form, of course) and studying the plans. Suddenly, Zack trotted off and came back in human form with a pair of shorts. "I'll go to the baseball clearing," he volunteered, eyes flashing to me. I clenched my fists and stared at Carlisle.

His jaw clenched as he looked at Zack. "Sam should be the one to decide who goes where. He is the Alpha, after all."

Sam had also changed back to human form. "I will go to the mountain clearing," he decided. "Seth will go with you." Seth panted excitedly and wagged his tail. "The other ten of us should be fine."

Zack looked about to protest, but Sam just glowered at him, and he stayed silent.

"It's time," Alice announced, standing up. The rest of us followed suit. I lagged behind at the back of the group when a comforting hand took my arm.

I was twirled around and spun into Carlisle's chest. He pulled me close and kissed me furiously. I kissed back.

For God knows how long, we stood there and kissed. Finally, we pulled apart. I rested my head against his chest. "What was that for?"

"_Carpe diem_," he whispered into my ear. Seize the day.

"_Memento mori_," I whispered. Remember that you will die. We could all die today. We held hands as we stepped into the clearing, and the two groups separated. There was a bout of silence, as we waited for the enemy to arrive.

**Latin is awesome...I don't have extensive knowledge in it, just a bit, but it's still awesome...oh, by the way, I suppose you could call this a mini contest, but anyway, I would like you all to write up the worst/funniest insults for Zack that you can think of. I'll post them up next update. Oh, and try not to use curse words, because they get censored...anyway, just send it in a review if you want to!**


	16. Fated Battle

Dangerous Love

Disclaimer: Oh, please, if I owned Twilight, I would make a whole bunch of friends and myself vampires, and one of my friends a werewolf. (It is recommended that you read Eternal Love and Broken Love first.)

Summary: Esme, now a vampire, is reunited with Carlisle, her love. But the short-lived peace is interrupted by werewolves, newborn armies, and danger around every corner.

Fated Battle

Esme POV

They were coming. We could smell them. Seth whined and crouched, ready to pounce at any given moment. We all braced ourselves. My sons and daughters, my lover, anyone of us could die today.

The first one burst into the clearing. His wild, red, bloodthirsty eyes swept across us, stopping on me as he sniffed the air. They would be targeting me, though Victoria would wish to destroy me herself. He snarled and lunged for who seemed like the weakest link – Alice.

Jasper growled and shot forward, wrestling with him. Edward tossed a pile of branches together and lit a match, dropping it on top of it. As Jasper began dumping the pieces into the fire, more came running in. I paused as I counted. There were eight of them. There should be ten. One was killed. That left one unaccounted for. And where was Victoria?

We outnumbered them, with the missing one and one already dead. Emmett was tearing apart another one. Edward was circling one. Alice lithely dodged the attacks. Rosalie and Bella teamed up against another. Jasper was already lunging for another one. Seth was handling another newborn very well. Carlisle was attacking another. That left me with the last one.

He was almost as big as Emmett. I stared at him as we circled around each other. Then he attacked. I dodged and aimed for his shoulder, hitting it. He screeched in pain as I bit it, leaving a scar.

Then he threw me back, and I hit a tree. My eyes widened as I saw his arms coming for me. But then a flash of white hit him, knocking him back before he could touch me. Carlisle growled at him and lunged for him again.

I pounced for the newborn, helping Carlisle to attack him. We took turns holding him down while the other dismembered him and tossed the pieces into the fire.

I listened for the sound of the wolves. I heard howling and barking in the distance, but I couldn't make out anything more coherent.

Jasper had finished off the newborn and was helping Alice with hers. Bella and Rosalie were in the middle of tearing apart theirs. Emmett was tossing pieces into the fire, and Edward was almost ready to dismember his.

Then it managed to reach out an arm and hit me. I flew back through the trees, knocking them over in the process. I heard Carlisle's shouts as I landed with a thud on the ground. I was probably a few miles away from the clearing. Newborns really were powerful.

I froze as two figures appeared. A newborn…and Victoria. In a flash, the newborn had flipped me over onto my stomach. I struggled, but as I was already months old, he was still stronger than me. Victoria gave a sickly smile and crouched in front of me.

"Aw, the poor little human turned vampire is in trouble." She said it in such a baby voice that I'd never expect to hear from her. "Where's your leader now?" she sneered.

"How could you even think that James ever loved you?" I snapped back. I remember watching how James and Victoria interacted. It was nothing like the bond I saw between Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice, Edward and Bella, Carlisle and me.

She hissed and jumped back. "He loved me!" She reached forward again and placed her hand around my neck. "And your leader is going to suffer for his death."

**Oh, what is going to happen to Esme? There are several possibilities, some being her being decapitated or burned...which do not sound nice at all. Anyway, I'm in a happy mood today, because my friend MangoBunny255 is going to be in my band class, and two of my other classes, yay! So remember, review = preview!**


	17. Dance of Death

Dangerous Love

Disclaimer: Oh, please, if I owned Twilight, I would make a whole bunch of friends and myself vampires, and one of my friends a werewolf. (It is recommended that you read Eternal Love and Broken Love first.)

Summary: Esme, now a vampire, is reunited with Carlisle, her love. But the short-lived peace is interrupted by werewolves, newborn armies, and danger around every corner.

**This chapter is dedicated to SunnySkies4Life, carj89, xTwilightxChickx, JSod93, rubysun, Stanton Dimitri Cullen, octaviia'elizabethcullen, goldeneyedfanpire, SorryWe'reOpen, twilighter97, Anne Lynn, xFender'sGirlx, ashleyahh, KCcrazy, cullen_luv95, ultraaviolett-x, SAADHANA, and ChocolateGal16. And here are the insults that you, my amazing readers, have sent in! I may have changed the format a little bit, but that content is still the same.**

**From Briony97**

_**Esme: Look. You. Are. A. DOG. Do I look like I'm interested in a puppy right now?**_

_**Zack: I'll be there when you are.**_

_**Esme: What does it take to get my message across? I DO NOT even LIKE you. So just leave me alone before you wake up floating somewhere in the Arctic Ocean!**_

**From liz**

_**KILL VICTORIA (And injure /kill/ mutilate/ burn/ murder/ torture/ agonize /hurt /get rid of Zack!)  
Please, please, PLEASE do not make a repeat Eclipse where Zack threatens to kill himself if she doesn't kiss him, and then Esme kisses him, and then she realizes she is in love with him. No, no, NO! ESME SHOULD LOVE CARLISLE, AND ONLY, I REPEAT, ONLY CARLISLE! THEY ARE MEANT TO BE! ZACK AND ESME ARE NOT MEANT TO BE TOGETHER AT ALL! In the end, hopefully the mangy mutt will go jump  
off a cliff for non-recreational purposes (or whatever will kill a werewolf/shape shifter). Or the idiot will realize that Esme is just not in to him AND MOVE ON! Anyways, great chapter, hurt Zack, please update really soon like you usually do, hurt Zack, and keep up the fantastic work! (By hurting Zack!) Good job!**_

**From WhitlockRN  
**

_**Zack is a flea-covered mongrel who would still smell of rotten eggs even with a bath!**_

Dance of Death

Esme POV

Victoria smirked and reached forward to bite my neck. I closed my eyes and waited. I could hear and feel the air swishing as she lunged forward, but then I heard her screech as something stopped her. I opened my eyes.

Carlisle had lunged at her, just before she got to me. "Why are you doing this?" he growled.

"You killed my James!" Victoria howled. "And I hold you responsible, as the leader of your coven."

"So why kill her? Why not me?" he asked.

"It's so you will know the pain that I have to go through for the rest of eternity. Mate for a mate," she hissed. She pounced at him.

Carlisle swiftly dodged and leapt in for a swipe at her. She cried out in pain as he bit her arm. Their feet skid on the forest ground as they circled each other. Victoria kept trying to find a way to get at me while I was helpless, but Carlisle always blocked her.

I closed my eyes and tried to remember that day when Jasper was training with us. This was the same dance that Alice and Jasper had done; only this one was deadlier. It was full of hate, not love, like Alice and Jasper. Theirs was smoother and seemed more choreographed. This one was cruder and unpracticed.

Jasper had given us a few main points. The first was to not let a newborn get his or her arms around you. Well, it was kind of too late for that. I was being pinned down by one right now. The other point was to not go for the obvious kill. Come at them from the side.

So what was an attack that they would not expect? What would Jasper, the master fighter, do in my position? For one, he wouldn't ever let himself get like this, but that's beside the point. That's when it hit me. I knew what to do.

I quickly flipped over and began aiming to strike at the newborn's torso. The attack was expected, and he quickly shifted his body so that I would not hit, but I switched direction at the last second and hit his face.

He jumped back in shock when I managed to hit him. I quickly jumped up onto my feet and lunged at him. He hissed and dodged, but I aimed a bit lower at his feet, so he couldn't move. I winced at the screeching sound as I tore off his foot, but I ignored it.

I gasped as he managed to get a bite at my wrist, but I quickly wrenched it out before he could tear it off. I heard running paws nearing, and Seth jumped out of the trees. He ran over to me and took over destroying the newborn.

I turned around to watch the other battle that was even more important to me than the one that I just had. I could feel the tension and hatred pulsing through the air as Carlisle and Victoria faced each other.

Then they both lunged at each other. Only one would come out alive.

**Still looking for more Zack-insults!**


	18. Aftermath

Dangerous Love

Disclaimer: Oh, please, if I owned Twilight, I would make a whole bunch of friends and myself vampires, and one of my friends a werewolf. (It is recommended that you read Eternal Love and Broken Love first.)

Summary: Esme, now a vampire, is reunited with Carlisle, her love. But the short-lived peace is interrupted by werewolves, newborn armies, and danger around every corner.

Aftermath

Esme POV

I gasped and shut my eyes just before they collided with each other. If Carlisle died, then I would gladly take whatever death that Victoria had in mind, if it meant that I would see him again. There were snarls, and a horrible screeching sound. Then it was all silent.

I wondered why I could no longer hear Seth. Where had he gone? I sniffed the air. Apparently, he had just left. There was the smell of heavy incense – of a burning vampire. Who had won? I didn't even realize that I was shaking. I felt footsteps come over to me.

I took another deep breath, and then my eyes shot wide open. I had smelled seawater and rising bread. My Carlisle was still alive. I shot up from the ground and threw myself at him. From a human's point of view, he would look like he hadn't even a single tear in his clothes. But my vampire sight could detect the smallest rips and the faintest scars on his skin.

"Is it over?" I whispered.

"Yes, it is. You're safe now, love." He gently, yet securely, embraced me. "We should get back to the others." He took my hand and we headed back for the clearing.

There were several fires still burning there. I let out a sigh of relief as I counted that all of my family was unharmed. "Where are the wolves?"

"They had to leave," Edward replied. "Alice had a vision of the Volturi coming, and let's just say that they're not too fond of werewolves."

I raised my head and tilted my face up to catch the sunlight. It was one of those rare days when the sun could be seen over Forks. I looked around and saw the rest of my family standing and relaxing in the sun.

Except for Jasper. He was standing more near the hazy smoke and glaring at something. I blinked in shock as I saw that there we were not the only vampires there.

There was one more, a young girl, probably only about fifteen years old. She had dark chin length hair and the bright red eyes of a newborn. She looked anxious as she kept glancing between us and to the direction of Forks.

"She surrendered," Jasper said tonelessly, keeping steady eye contact with her. She began clawing at the ground, pulling up clumps of grass and dirt.

"How can you stand it? To be so close to that place and not do anything?" she wailed. "I want it, I want it, I want it!"

"You need the practice, to resist it, or you will never be able to conform to our diet," Edward replied coolly.

"What happened with Victoria? What did she tell all of you?" Carlisle asked, stepping forward.

"She promised us that if we beat you, we could have the whole town all to ourselves. No one would miss it."

Edward stiffened and looked towards the trees. "They're coming." We gathered in a formation, the girl just off to the side of us.

Then the robed figures silently came out from the forest.

**Review if you think that the Volturi are just a bunch of irritating old fags! Remember, review = preview! And I'm still looking for those Zack insults that I'm sure you all would love to say to him!**


	19. Visitors

Dangerous Love

Disclaimer: Oh, please, if I owned Twilight, I would make a whole bunch of friends and myself vampires, and one of my friends a werewolf. (It is recommended that you read Eternal Love and Broken Love first.)

Summary: Esme, now a vampire, is reunited with Carlisle, her love. But the short-lived peace is interrupted by werewolves, newborn armies, and danger around every corner.

**This chapter is dedicated to Kookie-chan, twilighter97, Magnus12, ashleyahh, liz, Briony97, carj89, JSod93, octaviia'elizabethcullen, cullen_luv95, and SorryWe'reOpen.**

**From MudbloodFlo**

_**Zack: Is that a new perfume I smell?**_

_**Esme: Yes, and you do.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Zack: I've changed my mind.**_

_**Esme: Great, does the new one work better?**_

_**

* * *

Zack: I don't like soup.**_

_**Esme: Why, you can't get it to stay on the fork?**_

**From .writing.**

_**Zack, honestly he should just, I don't know, I would say be attacked by a pack of wild coyotes…but in comparison, that isn't much of a threat. He is all stalkerish, psychopath!**_

**From WhitlockRN  
**

_**Why do people run with vampires? Because no one likes the smell of wet dog!**_

**From xFender'sGirlx**

_**Zack sucks. He really does.**_

**From Stanton Dimitri Cullen**

_**Zack should go jump off a cliff, drown in the water and burn himself alive, in that order, then you throw the ashes into a tank of piranhas and sharks then into an acid bath. And then you burn what's left again.**_

**From xTwilightxChickx**

_**Zack: Esme, I love you.**_

_**Esme: Listen, dog. Get it through your head. I. Don't. Want. You.**_

_**Zack: Oh, please. You're just avoiding your feelings.**_

_**Esme: No, I'm trying to avoid an idiotic, moronic, DOG that won't leave me alone!**_

_**Zack: Where? I'll take him out!**_

**From KCcrazy**

_**I hate Zack so much I want to La Push him off a cliff. Same goes for Jacob.**_

**From SunnySkies4Life**

_**Zack...if he doesn't back off, he's going to wake up breathing through a tube underwater off the coast of Cuba. THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE BUT I HATE HIM SO MUCH THAT I CAN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE OF IT ALL. AND THAT LAST SENTENCE ALSO DID NOT EVEN MAKE SENSE! ZACK MUST DIE. SO I WILL NOW DO THE "ZACK MUST DIE" SONG AND DANCE." ZACK MUST DIE, ZACK MUST DIE, ZACK MUST DIE BECAUSE HE IS A STUPID LOUSY !#!##$$!!!#" *sings while throwing darts at a picture of Zack's ugly stupid irritating smelly face***_

**From ChocolateGal16**

_**Rosalie: If the fleas don't bite you soon, mutt, I will!**_

Visitors

Esme POV

There were five of them. Jane was leading the procession. I recognized Felix as one of the others, but everyone else was unfamiliar to me. Jane's red eyes flickered from us to the burning fires to the girl.

"She has surrendered," Edward said in reply to her thoughts. "We gave her an option."

"Thos who break the rules get no options," Jane replied tonelessly."

"But no one ever taught her," Bella protested.

"That does not matter." Jane's eyes flickered around the clearing again. "I see that you've done the job for us. By the way, how many were there? It left enough damage in Seattle.

"Eighteen. Including this one," Jasper replied. "All brand-new and unskilled. Victoria was her creator."

"What do you mean, _was_?"

Carlisle turned his head ever so slightly to face the other column of smoke off in the distance. Jane stared at it for a while before looking at the girl.

"Your name."

The girl glared resentfully at her. Jane smiled innocently, and the newborn girl shrieked. I tried to look away as I remembered my last time in Italy, when that had happened to me. It wasn't exactly something that I would be forgetting soon.

"Bree," the girl whispered.

"Tell me everything that has happened – how many of you, your creator, why you were here."

"There were nineteen or twenty of us. I don't know if Victoria changed me. Riley – he went with her earlier on – never told us a lot. We came here to kill the strange vampires with weird eyes. He said that it would be easy. He gave us a scent to follow. He told us that whoever found them first could get first pickings in that town there. And then these, the ones that Riley called weird, told me that I wouldn't get hurt if I stopped fighting them."

"Hmm. Riley was wrong about it being easy." Jane looked thoughtful. "Well, it looks like we don't have anything to do. That's…an interesting change." She turned to look at Bree. "Felix, come here."

"Wait! We can still teach her. She's willing to learn," Carlisle interrupted.

"There are no exceptions," Jane replied flatly. "Felix, take care of that. There are still some things that need to be discussed."

I turned around and buried my face into Carlisle's chest as Felix walked forward. But nothing could block the sound of the high-pitched screeching and the tearing of steel.

Another fire had started. Jane's expression changed to a more interested one. "I have two messages, actually. One is from Aro. He hopes that you are all well, and that you will visit, or some of you have changed your minds about his offer. Now, the other is from Marcus." She looked very intrigued. Apparently, Marcus was usually not one to send messages. "He will send a formal letter with more detail later, but he simply wished to greet Esme. Actually, he referred to her as Didyme, but, as we all know…"

Carlisle growled and pulled me closer. Jane smiled. "Goodbye, everyone." And they were gone.

**Jane is a brat. Review any insults you have on Zack, or anyone in the Volturi!**


	20. Punishment

Dangerous Love

Disclaimer: Oh, please, if I owned Twilight, I would make a whole bunch of friends and myself vampires, and one of my friends a werewolf. (It is recommended that you read Eternal Love and Broken Love first.)

Summary: Esme, now a vampire, is reunited with Carlisle, her love. But the short-lived peace is interrupted by werewolves, newborn armies, and danger around every corner.

Punishment

Zack POV (**I'm putting this here so you guys get what is going on in his head, because I'm pretty sure no one really sympathizes with him right now… with good reason**)

My frame shook again as I burst into my wolf form once more. This happened practically once every hour. Why didn't they just let me go? They knew how much it hurt!

Sam had just found his imprint, Emily. He knows how painful it is to be away from her, even for a moment. It actually hurt physically. Every single muscle in my body was pulling me towards her, like a magnet.

But the others would literally hold me down while I snarled and acted pretty much like a rabid animal. This was not my choice. Imprinting was something that was forced onto you. It was a forced love. And I absolutely hated it.

But it made me absolutely love every single thing about Esme, even as a vampire. I didn't even notice her scent anymore. It didn't smell to me the sickly sweetness that came off of the others.

Why can't she see that I would do _everything_ for her? That I would never leave her, like that other bloodsucker did just a few months ago?

This was like his story, only mine was just a bit worse, as I had actually imprinted. He hadn't. Jacob Black. He had lived in La Push many years ago, in 1920. A girl, Isabella Swan, had moved to Forks. He fell in love with her.

She didn't love him back. She fell in love with a bloodsucker, too. She changed into one, just for him. She never looked back at him again. He fell out of her life. So he ran away. We aren't sure if he's still alive, as every time we try to tune into his mind, all we see are trees and grass and things of nature.

I tried to stay away from Esme. I saw that she loved that leech, more than her own life. I tried to give her what she wanted. I tried to give her happiness. But it was just impossible. There would be only one way to end my pain, and that probably wasn't happening to me anytime soon.

I was being held down by three of the others right now. I howled in pain as my nerves and tendons strained to go to her. Why was I like this? The others were nowhere near in as much pain as I was when they were away from their imprints. Was this because I wasn't a full Quileute? Was my ancestry my punishment for having love forced onto me?

Why did God select my perfect soul mate as someone who already had another?

I didn't want this. I wanted to hate her. But I couldn't. She was on my thoughts all the time. I didn't want her to be. But at the same time, I did want her to be on my mind.

Being away from her felt like being lit on fire. I wanted to put it out. And the only way to douse the fire was to go to her. And no one would let me.

She was the water that put out my fire. She was the air that I breathed. She was my life.

And I couldn't have her.

**So what'd you think about the Zack POV? Not something I usually do, but anyway... yeah, I just wanted to get a Zack POV somewhere in here. Oh, and if I get enough encouragement to get to the next book, you'll learn Jacob's story. By the way, if you send me enough ideas and persuade me enough, I might even write a fifth story for the series...**


	21. Invitations

Dangerous Love

Disclaimer: Oh, please, if I owned Twilight, I would make a whole bunch of friends and myself vampires, and one of my friends a werewolf. (It is recommended that you read Eternal Love and Broken Love first.)

Summary: Esme, now a vampire, is reunited with Carlisle, her love. But the short-lived peace is interrupted by werewolves, newborn armies, and danger around every corner.

**This chapter is dedicated to .writing., A reader, SorryWe'reOpen, ultraaviolett-x, Briony97, ChocolateGal16, octaviia'elizabethcullen, cullen_luv95, StantonLover4Life, ashleyahh, Love'sForFree, JSod93, Mel, TheFooFighter, WhitlockRN, twilighter97, TwilightFan20000, and Kookie-chan.**

**From SunnySkies4Life**

_**Me: Ya know what Zack? Your problem, not mine. **_

_**Zack: SOB **_

_**Me: Go cry in your emo corner! **_

_**Zack: But JASPER'S IN MY EMO CORNER **_

_**Me: NO THAT'S EDWARD! GET IT RIGHT! I told Edward to go cry in his emo corner yesterday. I guess he just stole yours. Tough luck. I hear the pound has a few spots left. **_

_**Zack: YOU'RE SO MEAN TO ME! **_

_**Me: Life's cruel. Now leave before I call animal control.**_

**From liz**

_**Wow, I feel bad for Esme. No less than FIVE people want her in this series (four of which are extremely annoying): Carlisle (not annoying), Zack (the most annoying character in the story), Marcus (pretty annoying, though I feel kind of bad for him after what happened to Didyme), that Spanish teacher (just annoying), and Charles Evenson (the evil guy ((though not as evil as Zack!). Anyways, Zack's POV did NOT make me feel sorry for him (it was very interesting though). it just made me want the dog to jump off a cliff. Hopefully, in the end, someone will bite him, he will die, and everyone else  
will be happy. You should totally write Jacob POV (I like seeing annoying werewolves who think no means yes get hurt deep). Just don't make Bella have even the slightest crush on him this time, since Jacob shouldn't even be crushed on.**_

**From rubysun**

_**If Zack got hurt in a fight**_

_**Zack: I need help. I need a doctor! Get me Carlisle.**_

_**Esme: Sorry, he's not a veterinarian. **_

**From Pinetail Meryl Alice Cullen**

_**I liked getting into his mind. But honestly I don't care about all the he is going through, maybe it will be his sad cold death, who knows? Maybe he'll stop eating commit suicide, by slowly starving to death! I don't know, I hate him.**_

Invitations

Esme POV

"Esme! I found _the_ most beautiful stationery for the wedding invitations ever!" Alice squealed as she dumped a tower of paper onto the table. It was even taller than her. How many guests were coming?

I picked up one of them and studied it. It was a creamy color with a hint of gold in it, and was very thick, thicker than a business card. There were dark green vines gracefully embroidering the edges, with perfect leaves scattered across them. Little blue and violet flowers were delicately connected to them, too. They _were_ beautiful.

I looked up and stared in shock. All the rest of the stationery had already been written upon in dark gold ink, in Alice's own hand. She took the sheet in my hand and beautiful calligraphy appeared in it, too.

"There, all done!" she declared happily. "Now let's see who is going to be receiving these. Well, we're going to mail some to everybody in town, and maybe Seth, I suppose. The Denali coven will be receiving one, of course…" She began listing people, including ones I didn't know, like someone named Jenks, I think? He was an associate of Jasper's, apparently.

Bella was standing at the doorway, smirking. "Wow, Alice. If you're this eager about the invitations, I shudder in fear at how you'll behave about the dresses."

Alice squealed again. "Oh, the dresses! Come on, Esme, they're all up in my room. Bella, yours is fancier than Rosalie's and mine, because you're maid of honor!" I heard Bella groan as Alice tugged me up the stairs.

I stared as Alice pulled a couple dozen dresses out of her closet. "Now, Bella, Rosalie, and I will have gold colored dresses, although they'll be different. We still haven't decided on whether we want sleeveless, knee length, floor length, v-shaped neckline, or what kind of decorations to put on them." I just watched and nodded randomly as Alice went on about the pros and cons of each dress.

"And your dress! You see, all the big time designers have very long waiting lists, and I didn't have time to consult for your opinion, so I ordered a whole bunch of them myself. You have a choice of Vera Wang, Peter Langner, Claire Pettibone, Monique Lhuillier, Lazaro, St. Pucchi, Carolina Herrera, Romona Keveza…"

If it was possible, I was feeling very dizzy. I hadn't even heard of half of these people. I just nodded like I knew what she was actually talking about. Then she moved onto a more familiar topic.

"Oh, the flowers! Carlisle already contributed his opinions. He wants hyacinths and baby blue eyes. What about you?"

"Um…how about some golden daffodils?"

Alice grinned. "Aw, you two are so cute! You're picking flowers that remind you of each other!"

Alice will be Alice.

"The wedding cake will be _golden_ vanilla with white icing, of course –"

"But aren't we unable to eat food?"

"Yes, but it's for appearance's sake. You and Carlisle will have to take at least one bite each. Or smear it over each other's faces. Then you can – _cough_, it back up later."

I don't know why we're doing this. I don't care how the wedding looks like, as long as Carlisle is the one waiting for me at the end of the aisle.

**Hmm... crazy Alice is kinda scary, don't you think? By the way, I still want any ideas you may have if you want another sequel after the next one! Or I'll just keep it to four books... I dunno. I currently have 23 Word documents open, and 20 of them are fanfic ideas that haven't been posted yet...**


	22. Denali Coven

Dangerous Love

Disclaimer: Oh, please, if I owned Twilight, I would make a whole bunch of friends and myself vampires, and one of my friends a werewolf. (It is recommended that you read Eternal Love and Broken Love first.)

Summary: Esme, now a vampire, is reunited with Carlisle, her love. But the short-lived peace is interrupted by werewolves, newborn armies, and danger around every corner.

Denali Coven

Esme POV

"They're coming! They're coming!" Alice cheered as she skipped down the stairs.

"Who's coming?" I asked, looking up from my blueprints.

"The Denali coven!"

There was a smashing sound. We all turned around quickly and saw Bella seething, a pile of shattered china at her feet. She mumbled some expletives under her breath and began sweeping up the mess.

"Um…who's exactly in the Denali coven?"

"Eleazar and Carmen – they're mates – just joined," Carlisle told me. "There are also the three sisters, Tanya, Irina, and Kate. Tanya is the leader."

"Ah." My eyes flickered to Bella. "And what's with…well…"

"Bella doesn't like Tanya very much," Emmett boomed out, laughing.

"She's a succubus," Bella muttered.

"Tanya has a little fancy for Edward, even when Bella's at his side," Rosalie replied, teasing.

"And I have absolutely no interest at all in her, Bella," Edward reassured her.

"So they don't have mates?" I asked curiously.

Rosalie nodded. "Yeah, they're all alone. But they sometimes have a bit of fun with the human men down in their village."

"Huh." I wasn't sure how I should judge them. I didn't know anything about them, after all.

"Well, actually, Irina did have a mate," Carlisle admitted. "Remember Laurent? He went up to Denali a while ago, and he met her. She never got over the wolves killing him. And she's still a bit sour that we wouldn't let her take her vengeance out on them."

"They're here!" Alice announced, heading for the door. She opened it a split second before a strawberry blond vampire could knock on it. "Hi, Tanya!"

"Alice," she greeted her. Her eyes flickered up. "Hello, Edward." She looked to his side and added, "And Bella." Bella merely nodded curtly and tightened her grip on Edward.

Four other vampires entered. There were two other blondes and two with dark hair, one male and one female. The male nodded to Carlisle.

"Hello, Carlisle. It's good to see you again. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Good day, Eleazar," Carlisle greeted him. "How is it up in Denali?"

"Oh, it's pretty good. Amazing, now that I have Carmen." His eyes looked to the dark haired woman at his side, full of love. I smiled at the sight of them.

One of the other blond girls came up to me. "Hi, I'm Katrina. But call me Kate, please. You must be Esme!"

I smiled politely at her. "Hello, Kate. Yes, I am Esme."

"It looks like someone's finally managed to make Carlisle settle down," Kate said, laughing. Carlisle rolled his eyes and merely pulled me closer to him.

Kate suddenly turned around and glared at the remaining girl. "Irina, get over here and introduce yourself!" The platinum blond came over, not looking very happy. Her eyes kept flickering in the directions of La Push.

"Hi." She stepped back again, looking indifferent.

Tanya came over and sighed. "I'm sorry about my sister. She still isn't over Laurent's death, you know. He was the only one she ever actually had an interest in having a long term relationship with."

I nodded. It was sort of my fault, I guess. I mean, he had been killed because the wolves came just before he killed me.

Alice had dashed outside for a second and came back in, holding a letter gingerly. "Here, Esme, this is for you." She winced as she held it out for me.

**OH! WHAT'S IN THE LETTER? ONLY I KNOW, MWA HA HA! AND YOU SHALL NEVER SEE IT!... unless there is a substantial amount of reviews (HINT HINT)...remember, review = preview!**


	23. The Letter

Dangerous Love

Disclaimer: Oh, please, if I owned Twilight, I would make a whole bunch of friends and myself vampires, and one of my friends a werewolf. (It is recommended that you read Eternal Love and Broken Love first.)

Summary: Esme, now a vampire, is reunited with Carlisle, her love. But the short-lived peace is interrupted by werewolves, newborn armies, and danger around every corner.

**This chapter is dedicated to twilighter97, Kookie-chan, ashleyahh, SorryWe'reOpen, .writing., WhitlockRN, Saadhana, carj89, rubysun, ChocolateGal16, xFender'sGirlx, Stanton Dimitri Cullen, liz, octaviia'elizabethcullen, Briony97, cullen_luv95, SunnySkies4Life, ultraaviolett-x, xTwilightxChickx, JSod93, and goldeneyedfanpire.**

The Letter

Esme POV

I slowly took it from her. The envelope and letter itself were both made of parchment. Did anyone actually use parchment anymore? And it smelled…cold, if that was possible. The calligraphy was beautiful, but lonely, in a way. I broke the red wax seal and slid out the letter.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I unfolded the parchment. My mouth curved into a tiny frown as I read the words written on it.

_My dearest Didyme,_

_I am so confused. Why do you call yourself Esme now? But if that is what you wish, then I shall call you that. How are you still alive? Why have you not made contact with me in these last couple thousand years? Why have you taken on another love? Why did you not stay with us in Volterra last June? Why have your powers changed?_

_But I am more delighted than you could ever know that you are still alive. Please, I implore of you, I beg of you, to come back home to Volterra, to me. We will leave the Volturi for real this time, and I will protect you so that nothing happens before we can._

_Do you not remember me at all, love? Have you forgotten me already? Why have you taken on Carlisle Cullen as your new mate? What of me? Again, I beg of you to not go through with this wedding. That would be tearing my heart out all over again. I would not be able to survive it this time, knowing that you are alive, but with another love._

_Aro and Caius are more than willing to take you back, too. Your brother misses you greatly, and has missed you for these last few millennia. He is fascinated at the fact that your power has changed into something completely new and is greatly interested in studying it more. Caius thinks that you will be able to complete the Volturi again._

_We shall be sending a guard to you soon. I really hope that you do not go through with this wedding, this human ceremony, and come home to us once more. Please, I implore of you to. I will do anything to get you back home._

_Yours forever,_

_Marcus_

My jaw dropped as I finished the letter. Edward, who had read it through my mind, was staring at the parchment in complete and utter shock.

"Esme, what is it?" Carlisle asked, worried. I glared at the letter and held it out to Edward.

"Burn this. Please," I growled. He nodded, took it, and started for the fireplace, but Emmett and Jasper pinned him down while Alice snatched it.

"Sorry, but we want to read it, too," she told him as she began reading. Before she even started, she gasped. "Oh, that stupid – ugh!" She threw it to Carlisle, who began reading it curiously.

I saw his face grow darker as he finished it. "I can't believe him." Then he looked like he was paling. "You aren't going to do what he asks, are you?"

"Of course not!" I cried. "I don't even know him, and now he's thinking that I'm a reincarnation of his long lost mate or something." I wrapped my arms around him. "Carlisle, I love you and only you. Never doubt that."

I would personally send photos of the wedding to the Volturi if they kept this up.

**OK, I am prepared to hear any rants about Marcus...**


	24. Epilogue

Dangerous Love

Disclaimer: Oh, please, if I owned Twilight, I would make a whole bunch of friends and myself vampires, and one of my friends a werewolf. (It is recommended that you read Eternal Love and Broken Love first.)

Summary: Esme, now a vampire, is reunited with Carlisle, her love. But the short-lived peace is interrupted by werewolves, newborn armies, and danger around every corner.

Epilogue:

Esme POV

Alice and Rosalie reapplied my makeup and redid my hair. My frozen heart would be fluttering with nerves right now if I was still human.

"Something old," Alice sang as she clasped my grandmother's diamond necklace around my neck.

"Something new," Rosalie chimed in, adjusting the specially designed wedding veil for me on top of my head.

"Something borrowed," Bella added, coming into the room, handing me her gold bracelet that had been a gift from Edward.

"Something blue!" the three all squealed as they tossed something dark blue, silky, and small at me. I picked it up and gasped, tossing it back to them quickly.

"Come on, only Carlisle's going to see it on you," Alice replied to my action, smirking maliciously in her little innocent pixie way.

"So, how are you feeling?" Bella asked, handing me the…_thing_, back.

"Nervous. Jittery. Worried."

"Ah, that explains why Jasper's acting like a freaked out cat," Rosalie snickered.

"What if he realizes that he doesn't want me anymore?" I wailed. I was beginning to freak out now.

"Really, Esme. He loves you. He will never leave you. And we do not need Alice's visions to know that," Rosalie sighed, exasperated.

I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself down. "Okay, I'm ready." Bella nodded and stepped outside into the hallway to get Charlie, who was waiting to escort me down.

"And to think that you used to be the little girl who made mud pies in the backyard every day," he said gruffly, trying to hide his tears.

Rosalie and Alice were my bridesmaids. Bella would be my maid of honor, as she was actually related to me. The three of them smiled and headed downstairs.

"Thanks, Charlie. For everything," I whispered.

"You've always been the daughter that I never had," he mumbled.

"You've always been my real father…Dad."

He let a single tear escape before blinking furiously. "Let's go now." And we headed down the marble stairs.

I saw the Denali coven smiling encouragingly at me as I passed by them. My children looked like the happiest people to ever exist. Edward grinned from his place at the piano.

Then my eyes immediately went to him. My soul. My love. The reason that I existed. he was even happier than his children. He looked radiant as he smiled at me.

Charlie passed my hand to Carlisle. "Thank you for bringing her happiness."

Carlisle bowed his head respectfully. "It is my honor to have her love, sir." Then we stared into each other's eyes, until the very end.

"I do."

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Carlisle softly brought my lips to his, and the whole room erupted into cheers. Hours later, as the reception neared its end, a shadowy figure approached us. Heidi.

She bowed her head. "Congratulations. But keep in mind of Marcus's message. He is completely and utterly serious about everything in it." She smiled and disappeared into the crowd once more.

A danger had passed. But a new one, even larger than the last, was coming. I expelled these thoughts from my mind as Carlisle and I left for the waiting limousine, which would take us to the airport, where we would fly to our honeymoon destination. I was one step closer to my happily ever after.

**Yay, wedding! Now, I DO have a sequel written out, Immortal Love (yup, definite trend here). BUT I need at least 20 people to tell me that they want to read it. And I'm warning you, it's the last in my CarlislexEsme series, so unless you are willing to stop at Book 4, feel free to send me any future ideas. But I also have a whole bunch of other unposted fanfics that I'll be posting...eventually.**


End file.
